In contrast to a common sand-mold casting method, several methods have been proposed to produce a casting with excellent dimensional accuracy. For example, the investment casting method (also called as lost-wax method), the plaster mold casting method, and the evaporative pattern casting method have been developed.
The evaporative pattern casting method is a method for producing a casting by burying into casting sand a mold, which is formed by application of a coating agent to the surface of a foam pattern, and then pouring a metal melt into the mold to cause the foam pattern to disappear and be replaced with the melt.
JP 2011-110577 A discloses an evaporative pattern casting method to set casting time during casting in accordance with a pattern modulus (a pattern volume divided by a pattern surface area).